marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Height Scale
This page is a relative chart of the respective heights of characters and objects found in the Marvel Universe. You can use this page to compare which character of a group is taller or how tall a character is compared to the Baxter Building for instance. Although some of these figures have been known to change from comic to comic, most of these values are static and unchanging, such as the height of Four Freedoms Plaza. ---- __TOC__ 1 Inch ---- 2 Inches ---- 3 Inches ---- 4 Inches ---- 5 Inches ---- 6 Inches * Bug ---- 7 Inches ---- 8 Inches ---- 9 Inches ---- 10 Inches ---- 11 Inches ---- 1 Foot * Sikorsky 1'6" ---- 2 Feet * Atleza - 2'9" * Barker - 2'2" * Howard the Duck * Lockheed - 2'6" * Slick 2'2" * Warstar B'nee - 2'2" ---- 3 Feet * Elsie Dee - 3'2" * Doop - 3'5" * Fader - 3'3" * Gargouille - 3'8" * Puck - 3'6" (Eugene Judd) ---- 4 Feet * Amiko - 4'10 * Annalee - 4'10 * Artie (Arthur Maddicks) - 4'2 * Batwing - 4'2 * Benny Beckley- 4'10 * Bonebreaker * Box (Roger Bochs) * Bruiser (Molly Hayes) - 4'11 * Ernst - 4'2 * Franklin Richards - 4'8 * Gateway - 4'6 * Hope Hibbert - 4'4 * Leech - 4'2 * Neosaurus - 4'6 * Tim Harrison - 4'6 * Twin Terror - 4' * Wolf Cub - 4'3 ---- 5 Feet * Angelina Brancale a.k.a Stunner see also 7' * Mariko Yashida * Marrina Smallwood ---- 5 Feet 1 Inch * Arsenic (Gertrude Yorkes) * Beautiful Dreamer (Morlocks) * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) * Piper (Savage Land Mutates) * Roulette (Jennifer Stavros) * Scintilla * Starbolt * Wolfsbane ---- 5 Feet 2 Inches * Ashcan * Firestar * Flatman * Kylun * Peeper * Rem-Ram * Replica * Sally Avril ---- 5 Feet 3 Inches * Albert * Blaquesmith * Centennial * Hardball * Kiden Nixon * Rancor * Squirrel Girl * Tommy * Wolverine (Logan / James Howlett) ---- 5 Feet 4 Inches * Aged Genghis * Angel Salvatore * Brainchild * Cassandra Nova * Hisako * Karma ("Shan" Coy Manh) * Mercury (Cessily Kincaid) * Nikki Gold * Pixie * Quill (Max Jordan) * Wallflower ---- 5 Feet 5 Inches * Angel Dust * Belladonna * Big Wheel * Blink (Clarice Ferguson) * Cybele * Dagger * Frederick Foswell * Hussar * Lacuna * Magik (Illyana Rasputin) * Meltdown (Tabitha Smith) * Oracle (Sybil) * Penance * Plague * Skein * Skids * Vanisher * Vindicator (Heather Hudson) * Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) ---- 5 Feet 6 Inches * Amun * Apache Kid * Arcade * Ashley Kafka * Barnacle * Blindfold * Bling (Roxy Washington) * Candi * Caryn * Cissy Ironwood * Darkstar * Don Fortunato * Dust (Sooraya Qadir) * Hepzibah * Humbug * Jacob Conover * Jonathan Caesar * Leila Davis * Lorelei * Lupo * Magik (Jimaine Szardos) * Magma (Amara Aquilla) * Dark Phoenix * Jean Grey-Summers * Madelyne Pryor-Summers * Manta * Masque * Nightside * Orator * Saint Anna * Shadowcat (Kitty Pride) * Siryn * Spoor (Andrew Graves) * Sunset Bain * Stepford Cuckoos * Trish Tilby * Venus Dee Milo * Vertigo * Vivisector * X-23 ---- 5 Feet 7 Inches * Avalanche * Annie Ghazikanian * Betty Brant * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Bogeyman * Catiana * Cecilia Reyes * Charlotte Jones * Dead Girl * Destiny (Irene Adler) * Dragoness * Evangeline Whedon * Flex (Adrian Corbo) * Gin Genie * Harpoon (Kodiak Noatak) * Husk (Paige Gurthie) * Jazz * Jean DeWolff * Jetstream * M * Magique * Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) * Match * Moira MacTaggert * Mysterious Fan Boy * Nocturne (TJ Wagner) * Persuasion * Polaris (Lorna Dane) * Randi * Sack * Sage (Tessa) * Scaleface * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Shatter * Siryn * Skin * Succubus * Sunpyre * Surge (Noriko Ashida) * Tarot (Marie-Ange Colbert) * Tattoo * Tempo * U-Go-Girl * Valerie Cooper ---- 5 Feet 8 Inches * Arclight * Barney Buskin * Bevatron * Blindspot * Calypso * Cell * Crazy Eight * Cylla Markham * Dark Mairi * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Deathbird * Decay * Domino (Neena Thurman) * Drom * Friedrich Von Roehm * Frogman * Glory Grant * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * John Sublime * Kate Cushing * Kid Omega * Loa * Danielle Moonstar * Jason Ionello * Murmur (Arlette Truffaut) * Neophyte * Pretty Boy * Quentin Quire * Radian * Rhapsody * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Shaman (Micheal Twoyoungmen) * Static * Sunspot (Roberto DaCosta) * Talisman (Elizabeth Twoyoungmen) * Talon * Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) * Trance * Vanessa Fisk * Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) * Wither (Kevin Ford) ---- 5 Feet 9 Inches * Anole * Arides * Arranger * Aura * Baroness * Beak * Black Fox * Blimp * Blizzard * Burglar * Buzz * Callisto * Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) * Cloak * Corona * Crime-Master * Cypher (Douglas Ramsey) * Delilah * Delphos * Doctor Octopus * Dr. Windsor * Elixir * Fantomex * Feral * Fever Pitch * Gamesmaster * Goldbug * Icarus * Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) * Legion * Liz Allan-Osborn * Mentor * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * Ogun * Pete Wisdom * Phat * Piper (Morlocks) * Rictor * Scrambler (Kim Il Sung) * Sluk * Stevie Hunter * Thunderbird (Neal Shaara) * Vindaloo * Viper * X-Man (Nathan Grey) * Yukio * Zaladane ---- 5 Feet 10 Inches * Ape * Arabian Knight * Asbestos Lady * Astra * Authority * Bambi * Baron Zemo * Black Cat * Cameron Hodge * Carrion * Cat * Cobra * Commanda * Commando (M-Nell) * Conundrum * Crusher Hogan * Disruptor * Ellis, Ken * Electron * Fisk, Richard * Frost, Emma * Hammerhead * Hellion * Human Torch * Impulse * Irene Merryweather * Jackal * Justice (Vance Astrovik) * Katzenberg, Nick * Kelly, Robert * Lady Mastermind * Leland, Harry * Lifeguard (Heather Cameron) * Lila Cheney * Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde) * Mastermind (Martinique Jason) * Meggan Braddock * Mentallo * Mesmero * Milan * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Override * Postman (David) * Prism * Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) * Riptide (Janos Quested) * Scream * Selene * Senyaka * Snowbird (Narya) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spike Freeman * Spiral * Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) * Trainer, Carolyn * Trainer, Seward * Thornn * Washout ---- 5 Feet 11 Inches * Agent (Rick Mason) * Alchemy * Alexander Bont * Aurora * Beast (Hank McCoy) (Hank McCoy) (in Ape Form) * Beetle * Bloodwraith * Blowhard * Boomerang * Brent Jackson * Cagliostro * Captain Britain * Captain Ultra * Cerise * Changeling * Coach * Cyclone * Dark Beast * Donald Pierce * Electric Eve * Electro * Empath * Equilibrius * Flashfire * Fly * Green Goblin * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Hypno-Hustler * J. Jonah Jameson * Kasper Cole * Katu * Lilandra * Living Monolith * Lorelei * Lupa * Mister M * Multiple Man (Jamie Madrox) * Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) * Outlaw * Psylocke in british body (Betsy Braddock) * Raza * Ricochet (John Gallo) * Rusty Collins * Sabra * Shinobi Shaw * Storm (Ororo Munroe) * Stacy X * Synch (Everett Thomas) * William Stryker ---- 6 Feet * Achebe * Aegis * Agent X * Aguila (Alejandro Montoya) * Akhenaten * Alkhema * American Eagle (Jason Strongbow) * Amphibius * Animus * Answer * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Archangel (Warren Worthington III) * Atlas * Bannon, Lance * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Baron Mordo * Bedlam * Belladonna * Blackthorn * Blackie Gaxton * Black Tom * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) * Catseye * Chance * Charlie-27 * Commuter * Daredevil * Earthquake * Emmanuel DaCosta * Equinox * Exodus (Bennet du Paris) * Ezekiel * Foolkiller * Forge * Fusion * Gauntlet * Graydon Creed * Green Goblin (Bart Hamilton) * Haven * Havok (Alex Summers) * Jason Jerome * Magnus (Exiles) * Marrow * Mellencamp * Plutonia * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Robertson, Randy * Radius * Skullbuster * Squorm * Titan * Windshear (Colin Hume) * Zero ---- 6 Feet 1 Inch * Ahab * Air-Walker (Gabriel Lan) * Ajak * Amelia Voght * Americop * Anne Marie Cortez * Annex * Araki * Big Bertha (as Ashley Crawford) * Black Box * Carlyle * Carnage * Demogoblin * Director * Dormammu * Genesis * Graviton * Hitman * Hobgoblin (Imperial Guard) * Jamie Braddock * John Wraith * Jonas Harrow * Khan * Killraven * Leash * Madison Jeffries * Martinex T'Naga * Mikhail Rasputin * Nick Fury * Orphan * Redneck * Scanner * Slipstream (Davis Cameron) * Spike * Tar Baby * Thunderbird (John Proudstar) * Trader * Unus the Untouchable (Angelo Unuscione) * Vance Astro ---- 6 Feet 2 Inches * 3-D Man (Charles Chandler) * Albion * Anaconda * Armada * A'Sai * Barbarus * Baron Strucker * Beyonder's Human Form * Blade * Captain America * Captain UK * (Carmella) Unuscione * Centurious * Challenger * Collective Man * Collector * Cyber * Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) * Doctor Strange * Foreigner * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * Guardian (James Hudson) * Glob Herman * G-Type * High Evolutionary * Hydro-Man * Jigsaw * John Jameson * Joseph (Magneto's Clone) * Kane * Ka-Zar * Kleinstocks (Harlan, Sven, and Eric) * Longshot * Magneto (Erik Lensherr) * Mimic (Calvin Rankin) * Neutron * Phantazia (Eilenn Harsaw) * Puma * Sebastian Shaw * Smasher (Imperial Gaurd) * Sub-Mariner * Taskmaster * Trevor Fitzroy * Wonder Man * Xorn * Yondu Udonta (without tahlei) * Zeitgeist ---- 6 Feet 3 Inches * Agent Zero * Anarchist * Bastion * Corsair (Christopher Summers) * Cuchulain * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Dominic Fortune * Emplate * Healer * Kangaroo * Korvac * La Nuit * Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) * Projector * Roma * Shatterstar * Vargas ---- 6 Feet 4 Inches * Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) * Abyss * Anti-Cap * Arc * Bandit * Belasco * Brother Power * Chrome * Deathlok * Diamond Lil (Lilian Crawford-Jeffries) * Firelord * Iguana * Kaine * Margali Szardos * Maximus Lobo * Sasquatch (Walter Langowski) (In human form) * Silver Surfer * Starhawk ---- 6 Feet 5 Inches * Basilisk * Cardiac * Doppelganger * Fabian Cortez * Gibbon * Litterbug ---- 6 Feet 6 Inches * Beef * Lucas Bishop * Cage * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (In human form) * Doc Samson * Erg * Gladiator * Gladiator (Kallark) * Hulk - Gray Hulk(A.K.A. Mr.Fixit) * Man-Wolf * Sabretooth * Scalphunter (Grey Crow) * Silver Samurai * Thor (Odinson) * Vessel ---- 6 Feet 7 Inches * Beta Ray Bill * Earthmover (Chuck Moss) * Kamal * Kingpin * Supreme Pontiff ---- 6 Feet 8 Inches * Abomination (Emil Bronsky) * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Caliban * Delgado * Henry Peter Gyrich * Jimmy-6 * Maggott (Japheth) * Monstra * Stryfe ---- 6 Feet 9 Inches * Axum * Bloke * Gaza * Grizzly * Mojo ---- 6 Feet 10 Inches * Blockbuster (Michael Baer) * Brainstorm * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) ---- 6 Feet 11 Inches * Joanna Cargill * Old Lace * Omega Red ---- 7 Feet * Apocalypse on average. However, Apocalypse can grow to substantially greater heights. * Black Tarantula * Hulk (Savage Hulk) * Sauron * Stunner (Angelina Brancale) see also 5 Feet ---- 7 Feet 1 Inch * Sunder * Yondu (with tahlei) ---- 7 Feet 2 Inches * Berserker * Mammomax * Proudstar (James Proudstar) * Warstar C'cil ---- 7 Feet 3 Inches ---- 7 Feet 4 Inches * Battering Ram * Big Bertha * F.A.C.A.D.E ---- 7 Feet 5 Inches * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (In steel form) ---- 7 Feet 6 Inches * Hulk - The Professor(A.K.A. Merged Hulk) ---- 7 Feet 7 Inches * Kangaroo (Brian Hibbs) ---- 7 Feet 8 Inches ---- 7 Feet 9 Inches *Amphibion ---- 7 Feet 10 Inches * Hemingway ---- 7 Feet 11 Inches ---- 8 Feet * Blob * John Bushmaster - 8'1" * Brood (average size) * Post (Kevin Tremain) * Webwing 8'1" * Wolfsbane in transitory form * Robot X ---- 9 Feet * Alpha the ultimate mutant * Ch'od * Javitz - 9'1" * Wendigo - 9'7" ---- 10 Feet * Adversary * Arsenal- 10'1" * Awesome Andy - 15'1" * Dragon Man- 15'4" * Onslaught * Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) (In beast form) * Wolfsbane - 12' (in full lupine form) ---- 20 Feet * Chtylok - 25' * Galactus - 28'9" on average. However, Glactus can grow to substantially greater heights. ---- 30 Feet ---- 40 Feet ---- 50 Feet ---- 60 Feet ---- 70 Feet ---- 80 Feet ---- 90 Feet ---- 100 Feet * Black Dragon ---- 1000 Feet * Surtur * Ymir ---- Back to Main Page ---- Category:Scales